Black Sheep
by WildRecklessYouthInMe
Summary: Bianca Stilinski, the trouble making twin sister of Stiles, returns home for her senior year after being away at boarding school for two years. However, the Beacon Hills she comes back to is not the same as the one she left. The people closest to her are lying, keeping secrets. They are all hiding something from her. She can feel it. And she will stop at nothing to get answers...
1. THE BITCH IS BACK (PART I)

Bianca Stilinski was in a small airport just outside of Beacon Hills sitting cross-legged on an uncomfortable plastic bench that was warped from its many years of use. Her arms were folded across her chest, and her foot tapped incessantly against the hideous linoleum flooring. Stiles wasn't on time, as usual, so she was stuck waiting.

"Should've just gotten a Lyft," Bianca murmured to herself with a shake of her head. She didn't know why she was even surprised. Maybe she just figured he wouldn't be late for something like welcoming back his twin sister who was away for two years.

Their father, John, had sent Bianca off to an all girls boarding school in Ohio where her mother's side of the family originated. She went at the start of her sophomore year in an effort to help her straighten out her act. As it turned out, sending her to the middle of nowhere with a bunch of sexually repressed ladies wasn't quite the punishment he was hoping it would be. To put it mildly, Bianca made the most out of her time there, and nothing about her had 'straightened.'

As for why she was shipped off in the first place, it was the classic story of a rebellious teenager. One wouldn't guess by looking at her, but Bianca used to be what most would consider the perfect daughter. She got good grades, took ballet classes, and was even a decorated Girl Scout. She was the epitome of sweetness, a well-behaved child. However, all of that changed after her mother, with whom she was quite close, died when she was only eight years old.

Following that trauma, she never felt the same. Bianca kept on pretending, though. For a long time, she continued acting how she always had despite the fact that it was no longer who she was. She thought that if she pretended to _be_ her old self for long enough that she'd eventually _feel_ like her old self.

That time never came.

Everything came to a boiling point the summer before her freshman year. All those years of acting like someone she wasn't and trying so hard to be what everyone else wanted her to be finally caught up to her and Bianca snapped. With the help of Lydia Martin, one of her oldest friends, Bianca reinvented herself. From then on, she wasn't benevolent little Bianca. She had been rebranded Bianca the bitch. What followed was a year of debauchery that landed her in more trouble than she'd ever been in throughout her entire life combined.

Eventually, John couldn't take it anymore. Being the sheriff of Beacon Hills, it didn't reflect well on him that he couldn't even keep his own daughter under control and out of handcuffs. So, after calling in a plethora of favors, he made his problem child disappear.

Bianca would be lying if she said she didn't resent him for it. He just couldn't accept the person she had become. Instead, he rejected her.

Over the time she was gone, John and Stiles rarely visited Bianca because they couldn't afford the plane tickets. They didn't speak that often either since Bianca usually opted to use her allotted phone calls per week to talk to friends. That is of course when she didn't have her phone privileges revoked. Truthfully, she'd barely had any contact with anyone from Beacon Hills the whole time she was gone. She even spent her summer's in Ohio, living with her grandparents and working at an ice cream shop where she made most of her money selling weed in the back.

It felt surreal to Bianca to be so close to Beacon Hills, to her home, after being so far for so long. Two years sounded like nothing, but to her, it felt like it had been much longer. She wasn't quite sure about what to expect upon her return. Especially because not many people were aware she was coming back to California. Bianca was looking forward to being back in the town where she grew up, but she couldn't shake the clinging sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. The thought of reuniting with her father and living under his roof again made her somewhat apprehensive. She was even nervous about seeing Stiles.

As with many siblings, their relationship was a rocky one with many ups and downs. People always assumed that they were inseparable since they were twins and all, but that wasn't the case with them. They spent much more time fighting than they did getting along. They did love each other, though. Despite all of their differences, they always loved one and other. However, Bianca was seriously reconsidering that enduring sibling love as she continued to wait in the airport.

"I promise I'll be there on time, B," she said under her breath in a mocking voice, mimicking what Stiles told her when they spoke earlier. She peered down at her phone for what must have been the hundredth time checking for any messages from Stiles. Preferably ones pleading her forgiveness for being so late. Bianca Stilinski was many things, but patient was definitely not one of them.

Just as she was preparing to call her brother and leave a colorful rant on his voicemail, Bianca heard someone shouting her name from across the terminal. Her head whipped around to find the source, and she saw Stiles jogging over to her with a giant, goofy grin on his mole speckled face. She rose from her seat, her arms dropping to her sides as all of her agitation over being stranded dissipated at the sight of him.

Even from a distance, Bianca could tell how he'd changed over the past couple years. He had gotten taller, lost his baby fat, and he'd grown out that awful buzz cut he used to have. Stiles somehow managed to look like a completely different person, yet still exactly the same.

A smile tugged at her ruby painted lips as Stiles rushed towards her, his arms outstretched for a hug that he forcefully dragged Bianca in to. It took a moment before Bianca reciprocated the gesture. Her arms hung limply for a few seconds as his tightened around her. Stiles nearly lifted her off of the ground when she threw her arms around him, both of them bursting into a fit of laughter. Even in her heels, Bianca's face was pressed against his chest. Ordinarily, she'd try to avoid such contact so as not to ruin her makeup, but she didn't care at that moment. Besides, it was his shirt that would be ruined.

"I missed you," Stiles said, rocking them back and forth.

Bianca let out a breath of relief and replied, "I missed you, too." She released her hold on him and tried to create space between them, but Stiles gently pulled her closer again. He deeply inhaled the scent of her chestnut tresses, something that prompted Bianca to shove him away. "What the hell are you doing? I know you missed me, but I doubt you missed me that much."

"Your hair smells like…" Stiles paused and glanced around before leaning down as he asked, "Are you baked right now?"

Snorting, Bianca reached up to ruffle his dark locks. "Baked like a cake," she said, not bothering to lower her voice in the slightest.

"Bianca," Stiles groaned and swatted her away from his carefully styled hair. One of his hands rubbed his forehead while the other propped up on his hip.

"What? It's not like I could take my stash on the plane with me, so I had to smoke it beforehand. Also, you don't get to lecture me when you're more than thirty minutes late!" She drove her point home with a swift jab to Stiles's shoulder.

He cringed at the impact, grabbing the place Bianca had punched as he drew in a hiss of air between his teeth. "Okay, that better not bruise," he said while rubbing the sore spot.

"Unfortunately, I think you'll live," she retorted with a roll of her brown eyes. "Now, come on. Help me carry my stuff so we can get out of here before security catches up with me," Bianca teased, bending to gather up as many things as she could carry herself.

"Security being after you is not totally outside of the realm of possibility, so please tell me you're joking," he said as he frantically scrambled to grab everything Bianca couldn't.

Since she was already walking away at a quick pace, she called over her shoulder, "Relax; I was kidding. You know I don't get caught."

Stiles caught up to her and easily matched her stride so that they were side by side. He thought about saying something about how her rap sheet would rival the claim that she never got caught, but decided against it. "Well, you should be more clear. It can be hard to tell with you sometimes," he said.

"The girls at my boarding school never had any trouble knowing when I was joking. They thought I was hilarious. They couldn't get enough of my humor," Bianca bragged, haughtily flipping her long hair over her shoulders so that it was falling down her back.

A stifling scoff escaped Stiles prefacing the comment, "Yeah, I'm sure it was your humor they couldn't get enough of."

"Still jealous that your sister does better with women than you ever have or ever will?" Bianca asked, quirking an eyebrow as she glanced over at him.

Genuine offense flitted across Stiles's features. "Hey, I'll have you know that I do just fine. In fact, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Malia, and she is, like, way out of my league."

"It's not like it's that difficult to be your league," Bianca said.

Stiles stopped short mere yards away from the exit with a puzzled expression. "We're identical twins," he pointed out.

She paused as well to face him, rebutting, "The older we get, the less and less we look alike. I thank God for that every day."

"You don't believe in God."

"Why must you always nitpick?" She questioned to which Stiles simply shrugged in response. He opened his mouth to continue, but Bianca cut him off before he could utter another irritating syllable. "Hurry up. These bags are heavy." They made their way out to the parking lot, and the moment Bianca stepped outside, lightning struck across the sky and thunder boomed. "Well, that's a good sign," she grumbled to herself.

Stiles' eyes flickered nervously towards the sky. He shook his head and briskly walked ahead of her, leading the way to his beat up Jeep. As if it would be hard to spot amongst the rest of the vehicles in the lot which, unlike the Jeep, weren't older than them. When they got to the car, he opened up the back and piled Bianca's bags in haphazardly.

"Careful!" She scolded upon witnessing his rough treatment of her luggage. "My make up kits are worth more than this piece of shit you drive."

"Yeah, right," Stiles said, doubt clear in his tone. "You're just jealous you didn't get a car too, but that's what happens when you steal dad's liquor stash to take to a party. That he ended up busting. A story that will never get old."

She glared at him and shoved the things she held into his arms, moving him out of the way so that she could rearrange her precious items more carefully. "At this point, the Jeep is mostly duct tape which is not nearly as expensive as my lipstick collection."

"Where the hell did you even get enough money to buy stuff like that?" He inquired as she took a couple more bags from his grasp.

"Working at the ice cream shop." Her answer sounded a little too rehearsed for his liking.

"You seriously expect me to believe that you can afford that shit off of a summer job?" He asked incredulously.

"No," she replied, "but you don't need to know my life."

Stiles gave her the last bit of luggage to load as he said, "Of course because it's not like we're related or anything."

"Exactly," Bianca said, grinning while she slammed the trunk closed.

She made her way around to the passenger's side, Stiles taking his place in the driver's seat, but she was shocked to see that there was already an occupant sticking his head out the window. She recognized him instantly. "Scotty!" Bianca exclaimed. Scott McCall's face lit up with a smile upon seeing her. She was already lacing an arm around his neck to give him a one armed hug.

He gave her petite body an affectionate squeeze as best he could with a car door between them. "I can't believe you're back," Scott said as they pulled away from each other.

"I know, right? Dreams almost never come true, yet here I am," Bianca said, gesturing to herself. Scott chuckled at her, and she went to get into the back seat. She continued, "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later, but right now let's just get to the high school. I've got a few more reunions to have before the night is up."

"Hi," an unfamiliar and awkward voice piped up beside her. She peered to her left to see innocent blue eyes looking back at her that belonged to a young blond boy who had a crooked smirk on his lips. His appearance wasn't ringing any bells in Bianca's mind, but everything about him screamed 'lost puppy' to her.

Bianca shifted forward and stuck her head in the gap between Stiles and Scott. "What is this?" She asked plainly.

"What we're babysitting tonight," Stiles said, not needing clarification as to what she meant. He jiggled his keys around in the ignition for awhile before the engine finally revved to life and they were able to begin their journey.

Scott caught Bianca's gaze in the rearview mirror. "His name is Liam Dunbar; he's going to be a sophomore this year. Please be nice," he implored.

Bianca peeked back at the boy and purred, "Adorable." She chuckled at the look on Liam's face before directing her attention to Stiles. "By the way, you never told me why you were late, Miec-"

Stiles held up a hand to silence her and proclaimed, "If you say my real name, I swear I will tell everyone at school that you were born with a tail!"

Unfazed by his threat, Bianca countered, "That wouldn't even be the most absurd rumor I've heard about myself. If you tell me why you were late and why you couldn't even send me a simple text, then I won't say it."

"We just got a little tied up," he vaguely explained, craning his neck to glance pointedly at Liam for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. Liam seemed unamused by the answer whereas Scott was having difficulty holding back laughter. Bianca was confused as to why it was funny, but, frankly, she was sure she'd regret asking. "And as for why I couldn't text you, my phone stopped working. All of ours did. Probably because of the storm coming in. Happy?"

Satisfied enough with his excuse, she said, "Whatever, let's just get to school quickly so we won't get stuck at the end of the line."

"We just have to pick up my girlfriend, drop off the kid, and then we'll go. Lydia is already on her way there, so she'll save us a spot," Stiles assured her.

"What are you all doing tonight anyway?" Liam wondered. "They won't tell me."

Though the question was aimed at Bianca, it was Scott who replied. "We can't say, it's a-"

"This dumb tradition called Senior Scribe," Bianca interjected while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

"You're not supposed to tell underclassmen!" Stiles whined.

"What? It's not like he wasn't going to find out eventually," she said in defense.

"Yeah, when it was his time," Scott mumbled.

. "Well, I'm not exactly looking forward to it," Bianca admitted, slumping against her window. "I mean, my initials are 'BS' for fuck's sake."

"You could use your nickname like I'm going to," Stiles offered as a solution.

Bianca glowered at him. "My nickname is 'B,' moron. Do you see the predicament?"

"Oh, how could I forget? Stands for bitch if I'm not mistaken?" He retaliated.

Scott let out an exasperated sigh and murmured, "You two have been together less than twenty minutes, and you're already at each other's throats."

"She started it."

"He started it."

They spoke in unison with equal vehemence.

Before another argument could erupt, Stiles turned off the main road into a parking lot where two people Bianca didn't recognize stood by a fallen tree. One a middle aged man, the other a girl who seemed to be around her age. They were presumably father and daughter despite the fact that they didn't look too much alike. Stiles honked the horn a few times to alert them of his arrival as he cranked down his window and came to a squeaking stop. It was then that Bianca remembered Stiles mentioned they would be picking up his girlfriend. She immediately perked up and stretched her neck to see around Liam to get a better look.

Stiles hung his arm out the window and said, "Sorry we're late." The statuesque brunette scurried over to the Jeep with a pearly grin on her full lips. "Hey," he greeted as she reached the car, but he was promptly cut off when she initiated a noisy kiss.

Bianca leaned forward between the front seats again with her mouth gaping open not only because of the disgustingly intimate PDA involving her brother but because he wasn't lying when he told her Malia was a total smoke-show.

They separated from their lingering kiss, and Liam popped up as well, declaring, "I'm sorry, too."

The older man's light eyes squinted at the boys. He crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "You boys do remember I own a gun, right?"

"Vividly," Stiles said, unable to meet the man's gaze as a visible gulp traveled down his throat.

He threw Malia a wink over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

 _Definitely her father_ , Bianca surmised. That was the same type of shit John would pull if Bianca brought home a guy. Or, more accurately, if he caught her with a guy. As if she would ever bring one home to meet him of her own volition.

Malia climbed into the rather cramped backseat, forcing Liam to be sandwiched between her and Bianca. He didn't seem to mind all too much. Once she was settled in, she faced Bianca and introduced herself. "I'm Malia Tate, and you must be Bianca."

She was glad Malia didn't try to initiate a handshake or any other sort of physical contact. Bianca always found it a strange way to greet someone new. "Yeah, I'm sure Stiles must've told you a lot about me-"

"Actually, he doesn't talk much about you." Malia interrupted, tilting her head to the side.

Astonishment contorted Bianca's features, her eyes widening to twice their already large size. Her glance darted back and forth between Stiles, who was hyper focused on driving, and Malia. She knew it was the truth because of the guilt that showed on his face. When she spoke, it was with overt outrage. "What?! You don't brag about me? Why not? I'd brag about me."

"You do brag about you," Scott pointed out, though he was ignored.

Before Stiles could defend himself, Bianca turned back to Malia and informed her, "Well, I didn't even know you existed until half an hour ago."

"You didn't tell her about me?" Malia questioned with her eyes narrowing at Stiles who shrunk down in his seat under the weight of her accusatory stare.

"Nope," Bianca responded for him. "All he told me was that you were out of his league, but I think he undersold you. You two aren't even playing the same game."

Malia tore her withering glare off of Stiles and said, "I don't play lacrosse if that's what you mean. But I'm not really sure he does either."

"Trust me, he doesn't. Why're you with him exactly?" Bianca waited as Malia shot a look to Stiles as if he was supposed to provide an answer for her, but he was determined not to get involved. Disregarding Liam's presence between them, Bianca leaned closer to the other girl with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "I can tell you for a fact that there are far better Stilinski's right under your nose."

It was at this point that Stiles decided to intervene. He reached into the back with one arm, pushing Bianca's shoulder to create some distance between her and his girlfriend. "Cut it out! If you try to steal her from me, I will end you," he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," Bianca snarkily retorted as she sat back in her seat.

A tense silence filled the car. Scott brought it upon himself to attempt to ease the pressure as he was prone to do; especially when it came to diffusing the Stilinski twins. "So, B, are you excited to go back to Beacon Hills High?"

She plastered on a fake smile that stretched tightly across her face. "Go cyclones," Bianca chanted with lackluster enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit," Stiles quipped sarcastically. His voice only served to renew Bianca's anger.

Clenching her jaw, Bianca said, "A cyclone isn't a mascot, okay? It's fucking weather!" Her point was emphasized by the downpour of rain that immediately followed her words.

The ominous thunder and lightning that had been making an intermittent appearance since she walked outside the airport had finally led to a full blown storm. It was in no way gradual. The sky let everything it had stored up loose all at once. The windshield wipers were going as fast as they could without having them fly off, yet Stiles was still finding it difficult to see the road further than a few yards ahead. He hunched closer to the steering wheel, trying to navigate his way to the hospital safely.

"Maybe we should all just be quiet so Stiles can focus on driving," Malia suggested.

Scott gave her a grateful look over his shoulder and said, "Great idea."

Bianca didn't argue for a change. Normally, she would emphatically object being told what to do, but, instead, she settled for gazing out the rain splattered window. She chose to enjoy the calm that silence brought while it lasted before returning to her old haunts where insanity was bound to ensue. For years, crazy antics seemed to follow Bianca around like a fox stalking a rabbit. She'd grown accustomed to it, though. Hell, she even learned to embrace it, to revel in it. She knew that when she reentered her old life in Beacon Hills, moments of peace would be few and far between.

* * *

 **A/N: At long last, it's finally back! I know not a ton of action happened in this first chapter, but the fun really begins when Theo gets involved which will be in the next one. I plan on doing two chapters per episode so that they're not crazy long like last time. I just really want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story and continued to support me throughout the process of the rewrite. Specifically, I want to shout out yourpalmoony (aka papermoon262) who has been there for me every step of the way, guiding me through everything. I couldn't have done it without her. Again, thank you, and I love you all!**


	2. THE BITCH IS BACK (PART II)

When they arrived at Beacon Hills Memorial to drop off Liam so he could meet up with his stepdad, Bianca remained in the car. She was unwilling to brace the storm just to go into a hospital of all places. Only Stiles and Malia returned to the Jeep. Scott had disappeared to go pick up his girlfriend, Kira, who was stuck in traffic on her way back from the airport. According to Stiles, they'd narrowly missed a several car pile up which was causing chaos inside the hospital. Upon learning this, Bianca was even happier that she didn't go with everyone else.

Malia took Scott's former place in the passenger's seat leaving Bianca by herself in the back. She took advantage of the space, despite the fact that she didn't need the extra leg room, and stretched her body across the row of seats. She tuned out the chatter between Stiles and Malia as she inspected herself in a compact mirror. She wanted to look perfect for her return to Beacon Hills High. She needed to. After all, she had a reputation to uphold.

None of her classmates had seen her for two years, and only a select few even knew about her return. She had to beg Lydia not to shout it from the rooftops - aka tweet about it to her massive following which included the entirety of the school - or throw a huge party to welcome her home. It would've ruined the whole surprise; she wouldn't have gotten to see all the reactions of her peers. Bianca tended to have a flair for the dramatic. She simply couldn't resist making a grand entrance.

As Bianca had made it known, she wasn't particularly excited about Senior Scribe. The tradition of writing initials on library shelves as some way to immortalize one's time at the school seemed like a waste to her. She was betting that all of those defaced bookcases would be replaced soon enough, rendering the whole thing pointless. The only reason she agreed to go was because she knew that all the people she truly cared about, a rather short list, would be there.

Being an avid party goer meant that Bianca knew a lot of people. People who would buy alcohol, provide drugs, or be entertaining enough to keep around. However, she didn't know many people all that well and even less knew her. There were only a few that she considered her real friends. She would go through Senior Scribe if it meant seeing those friends again as soon as possible.

Bianca sat upright as they neared BHHS, her heart beating faster when it swam into view. Was she nervous? She didn't expect to be, yet her palms were beginning to sweat. What did she have to be anxious about? She was finally getting what she wanted so desperately after two years of waiting. Bianca masked whatever apprehension she may have been feeling with an unwavering aura of confidence that she always carried with her.

They were met with madness as they pulled into the parking lot. A mass of students, the whole senior class, was swarming the building to get out of the rain. Much to Bianca's dismay, the storm had not let up in the slightest. If anything, it had worsened. She was more than a little irked that it was her first night back and Mother Nature didn't seem to give a damn. She was quite literally raining on Bianca's parade.

"Why the hell is it pouring outside?" She asked in annoyance. "We live in California not...someplace where it rains a lot."

"Seattle?" Stiles said in an attempt to be helpful. A mistake on his part.

Misplacing her frustration onto him, Bianca sniped, "Shut up."

He was too fixated on finding a place to park to bicker with her. By some miracle, Stiles found a spot fairly close to the front. Not that it would do much good because anyone who was outside for more than a few seconds would be soaked with how relentlessly the rain was coming down.

"Are we ready or what?" Stiles asked with enthusiasm as he unbuckled. Malia nodded unconvincingly, and even Bianca who'd known her for all of 15 minutes could sense her reluctance. Stiles twisted in his seat to regard his sister. "What about you, B? Prepared to make your debut?"

Doing one last check of her reflection, she said, "Please, you know I live for this shit. I was born ready."

"Yeah, 13 minutes after me," Stiles retorted. He loved to point out that he was technically older than her, and she loved to counter that he sure as hell didn't act like it.

"Well, let's not make the public wait another second," Bianca said, grabbing a stray windbreaker left on the floor and pulling it over her head to keep her meticulously curled hair from being ruined.

Malia pushed out of the car and bolted off with extraordinary speed, Stiles following her with a much slower gait. Bianca exited the car and darted forward, effortlessly bypassing her brother even though she was wearing three-inch heels. It would've been a more impressive feat if Stiles had some modicum of athletic ability.

Once Bianca made it to the covered walkway leading to the entry, she lowered the jacket that shielded her and shook off the excess water on it. Those loitering outside took notice of her instantly, their jaws dropping and their eyes bugging out when they realized who she was. Students leaned towards each other and whispered amongst themselves about Bianca's unexpected arrival. She could already feel the rumor mill churning. She was positive that by the time classes began the next day, news of her return would be widespread.

A smirk curved at her lips as she took a sweeping glance, her eyes landing on no one in particular. She peered over her shoulder to see Stiles and Malia whispering intensely together. "Are you two coming?" Bianca questioned.

"We'll catch up with you in a minute," Stiles promised.

She shrugged and gave Stiles his coat as she said, "Suit yourselves. You're the ones missing out on front row seats to what's going to be the hottest topic of gossip at BHHS all year round."

Holding her head up high, Bianca strutted past the anonymous faces of her peers while they gazed at her in awe. Her expression remained indifferent, but she felt immense satisfaction on the inside. Even after all this time, she still had the ability to command attention and get everyone talking about her just by showing up.

Bianca burst through the double doors and lingered for a moment, scanning the crowd in search of someone familiar. Just as they had outside moments ago, all of the people in the hallway recognized her immediately. She paid them no mind, though. Not when she spotted a head of strawberry blonde hair coming her way. Of course Lydia Martin would be the first to find her. She probably knew the second Bianca set foot on campus property.

When Lydia had Bianca in her sights, she let out a squeal and quickened her pace. Bianca met the other girl halfway, opening her arms to brace herself for the hug Lydia was bound to initiate. As predicted, Lydia firmly wound her arms around Bianca when they crashed into one another, and she readily did the same.

"You're back!" Lydia proclaimed as she rocked their bodies back and forth.

"And you're already trying to suffocate me," Bianca choked out, barely able to catch her breath because of how tightly Lydia held her.

Releasing her, Lydia let out a laugh and took a step back. "Sorry, I just had to make sure you were real," she said as her olive eyes scanned over her old friend. Lydia leaned closer and lowered her voice so that only Bianca could hear her. "Any chance you've noticed that literally everyone is staring at you?"

"How could I not? Can you really blame them, though, Lyds?" Bianca said. Her brows furrowed as she continued, "The weird thing is I remember almost none of them."

"They sure seem to remember you," Lydia said, twirling a long tendril around her finger.

"Well, I'm pretty unforgettable," Bianca stated matter-of-factly.

They were interrupted by Lydia's phone ringing. She fished it out of her pocket with a roll of her eyes and glanced at the caller ID with a frown. "So sorry, I have to take this. I'll be back," she said.

She walked off abruptly and disappeared around a corner with urgency in her stride. Bianca considered going after Lydia, curious to see what could possibly be more important than their reunion. However, before she could make a move, someone startled her by looping an arm around her neck and yanking her against their chest. Bianca gripped the forearm across her throat with both hands in preparation to escape as she'd learned in one of the many self-defense classes her dad required her to take. Having a paranoid cop for a father was useful on occasion.

"Boo," her assailant whispered in her ear, loosening their grip on her as they burst into a fit of giggles.

"What the fuck!" Bianca exclaimed, whirling around to confront the attacker. She didn't anticipate to be met by her best friend, none other than Danika Belikova.

Bianca had known Danika for six years. They met in middle school after Danika's father moved their family moved from Russia to California following the death of her mother. As fate would have it, Bianca was assigned to be Danika's guide. Having lost her own mother, they bonded rather quickly. A morbid foundation for a couple of young girls to build a friendship upon, but it gave them a lasting connection nonetheless.

Without hesitation, Danika cupped Bianca's face with both hands and tugged her closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Neither of them cared that they were in the midst of a busy hallway. In that moment, all they cared about was each other.

Danika was the first one to break away. Bianca found herself chasing after her lips, craving the familiarity of her friend's kiss which always tasted of honey. They rested their foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes. "Welcome back," Danika whispered, her Russian accent peeking through her words.

"What a welcome gift. Sorry, I didn't get you anything," Bianca teased. "I missed you so damn much, Dani."

"I missed you too, buttercup," Danika responded with a grin, creating some distance between them. "I hate to be a stereotypical lesbian, but have I mentioned how jealous I am that you got to go to an all-girls school?"

"Only about a thousand times. By the way, I'm so glad you finally let those tragic bangs grow out," Bianca said, reaching out to pluck the ends of her glossy golden brown strands.

Offense flitted across Danika's features. "I grew them out because you're the only one I trusted to cut them!"

"Yeah, but I only did it because you asked so nicely," she said in return.

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude," a tender voice spoke up beside them.

Bianca looked to see Tracy Stewart, and a giant beam spread across her lips, lighting up her face. "Get over here," she invited, giving Tracy a squeeze that the other girl was unprepared for.

Tracy wasn't the type of person one would envision Bianca spending time with. Unlike her, Tracy was quite sheepish and reserved. She preferred studying over going out and was easily overlooked. They didn't really become friends until their freshman year, though Danika had been close with Tracy for years. They hadn't known each other all that long in the grand scheme of things, but Bianca was fiercely protective of her. She suspected that it was because she saw so much of her old self in Tracy.

"I hope you ladies took care of each other while I was gone," Bianca said as she separated from Tracy.

Tracy tucked her dark hair behind her ear and peered to Danika with wide eyes. "Of course we did," Danika answered for both of them. She placed an affectionate peck on Tracy's cheek which caused a flush to color her tan skin.

"Should we do this?" Tracy asked as she played with the strings of her hoodie.

Bianca glimpsed briefly at the front doors wondering if she should wait for her brother, but she decided that she had already waited long enough. She intertwined her arm with Danika's and weaved her other one around Tracy's trim waist. "Come on, we have some public property to vandalize," she said.

"Just like the good old days," Danika commented wistfully as the trio began strolling to the library.

"Now that I'm back, it'll be like those days never left..."

* * *

After the girls finally got their turn to write their initials, Tracy and Danika said their goodbyes to Bianca with assurances that they would see each other the next day. They left her to track down Stiles who had vanished along with the rest of his group. She didn't see any of them while waiting in line for Senior Scribe, so she assumed they ended up getting stuck near the end. She wasn't planning on waiting around in the hallway for them to finish. Instead, Bianca resolved to sneak off to her favorite spot on school grounds for a desperately needed cigarette.

She wanted an escape. To have a moment to herself before going home to have her most dreaded reunion. The one with her father.

Bianca slipped out of a side door and sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, not bothering to defend herself from the onslaught of rain. She could barely see where she was going, but her feet knew the way. Once she was under the cover of the bridge, she slumped against a wall. She wiped away the makeup running down her face, no longer caring about her appearance. Drenched and shivering, Bianca found herself wishing she hadn't given Stiles his windbreaker back.

Going through her purse, she retrieved her phone, a half-empty pack of Marlboros, and a lighter. Bianca sent a text to Stiles to let him know where she was so he could find her when he was ready to leave. She drew out a cigarette and layered it between her lips, stashing the pack back in her bag. She cupped a hand around the lighter as she tried multiple times to get it to produce a flame, but it kept flickering out.

"Fuck," Bianca uttered sharply after her ninth attempt.

"Want some help with that?" Someone called out.

Bianca whipped her head around to locate the source and saw a shadowy figure slowly approaching her. "Who's there?" She asked, regretting her choice of words as soon as they left her mouth. How many times had that line been said in a horror movie by some unwitting idiot who was about to get killed?

She heard the footsteps grow louder and her body tensed, ready to put up a fight rather than run. When the person was close enough, Bianca saw that it was a boy who must've been her age. An attractive one at that. One with bright eyes, dirty blond hair, and a dangerously charming smile. She straightened her posture as he came to a stop only a few feet from her. One of his hands produced a lighter from his pocket.

Bianca inspected the boy with suspicion, sizing him up. He wasn't much taller than her, at least not while she was in heels, and he appeared harmless enough. There was even something vaguely familiar about him, though she couldn't place exactly what it was.

"Do you smoke?" Bianca inquired warily.

"No," he answered simply with a shrug.

Narrowing her gaze, Bianca continued questioning him. "Then why are you carrying around a lighter?"

Holding up his hands in surrender, he said, "Look, it's not like I'm an arsonist. It's in case of emergencies. You never know when a beautiful girl might need one."

A simper twitched at her lips at the compliment, and he took note of the effect his words had on her. He extended his arm, offering the white lighter to her. Bianca's superstitious side told her not to accept it, but she was determined to indulge in this one small pleasure. So, against her better judgment, she took it. She lit her cigarette and promptly gave the lighter back, deeply inhaling as she did so.

"Do you remember me?" The boy asked expectantly.

Bianca blew smoke in his direction. "Should I?" Bianca was sure she would've remembered him if they had met in the past. She had a knack for remembering pretty faces, and he definitely had a pretty face.

"We were in fourth grade together. I used to carpool with your family to little league," he said, hoping to jog her memory.

Then, everything clicked. He was Theo Raeken. He had to be. All of those little league games were fresh in Bianca's memory. Being crammed in the backseat with three rambunctious boys for nearly an hour round trip, pretending she was semi-interested in baseball to support her brother.

Bianca never took a liking to Theo when they were younger. However, he was quite close with Scott and Stiles. Perhaps he would've grown on her sooner or later, but he was gone before that happened. Theo's family left Beacon Hills not long after his older sister died in a tragic accident.

Peeling away from the wall she was leaning against, Bianca inspected him more carefully, confirming that she was correct about his identity. Her eyebrows shot up when she realized that she was right. She certainly wouldn't have guessed that he was the same goofy looking kid from elementary school if he hadn't given her a clue.

"Theo Raeken? I can't believe it. You've really-"

Theo cut in, finishing her thought. "Grown up? Yeah, you too, B."

Cocking her head, Bianca took another puff of her cigarette. "Only my friends get to call me 'B,'" she said.

"What, we're not friends?" He asked, somewhat taken aback.

"No," Bianca replied flatly.

Theo scoffed and cast his eyes to the ground. "I guess that's fair. I mean, it has been eight years," he said, rationalizing her less than amiable demeanor to himself.

"We weren't friends before you left either. You were Stiles' buddy, not mine," she said as she jutted out her hip.

"Well, now that I'm back, I want to change that," Theo said with a cocky smirk, his gaze lifting to her. His teal-hued eyes became fixated on Bianca's lips as they wrapped around her cigarette. His smugness faltered when she sucked in and let the smoke tumble out.

"Since when are you back in Beacon Hills anyways?" She asked which snapped him out of his trance.

Theo cleared his throat and said, "Uh, since tonight. My parents and I just moved to our old house."

"Trying to steal my thunder? No pun intended." Bianca paused to take another drag. A confused expression contorted his features, and she clarified, "I just got back tonight, too. I've been away for a couple of years."

He was intrigued by the new information. In the back of his mind, Theo wondered if she was aware of the prominent supernatural presence in Beacon Hills since she evidently hadn't been around. He previously thought Bianca would be just as in the middle of things as her twin was, but perhaps that wasn't the case.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Theo questioned, "Where were you?"

"Depends on who you ask," she said.

"I'm asking you."

A saccharine smile graced Bianca's face as carelessly dropped her cigarette butt and stomped it out with her heel. "In that case, it's none of your damn business."

Theo tilted his head to the side, his eyes dragging over her, studying her in a calculating manner. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

Crossing her arms, Bianca replied, "I don't anything you. I don't know you."

"That's true." She had no idea how right she was about that. "You're soaked," Theo added upon seeing how slight tremors traveled through her body.

"Thanks for noticing. I'm gonna let how dirty that sounded slide," Bianca said as she rubbed her arms to generate some heat. She thought smoking would help, but the chill just kept seeping deeper into her bones.

"I just meant you must be freezing. Here, take this," Theo insisted as he removed his coat.

Her eyes darted between him and the jacket a few times, considering it. She was thrown by the chivalrous gesture and wasn't entirely sure of his motives. "If you give me that, there's a very real possibility that you won't be getting it back," Bianca warned.

Another smirk crept over his lips as he murmured, "I'll take my chances."

"Fine, but this doesn't make us friends. I just want you to be cold," she said, snatching it from his grasp. Bianca swiftly slipped it on and let its warmth envelop her.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Theo chuckled and dared to move closer to her. She leered up at him through her lashes, firmly standing her ground. "You're very different from how I remember you, Bianca Stilinski. I almost didn't recognize you," he said in a raspy voice.

"And where would my life be right now if you hadn't?"

If Theo didn't realize who she was before, the trademark Stilinski sarcasm would've given her away. Granted, he was used to it from Stiles, not from sweet little Bianca. At least she used to be sweet when he knew her. Clearly, those days had passed. He wasn't sure what inspired this drastic change in her, and, frankly, he didn't care. Theo decided he liked this version of her better.

Before Theo could come up with a clever retort, Stiles was running straight for them while shouting his sister's name to get her attention. He stopped short in his tracks upon seeing who she was with. Theo and Bianca were speaking close to one another, a sight that angered Stiles. He had already seen Theo once that night, and he'd gotten a bad feeling about him. The same one he'd gotten from countless others that eventually revealed themselves to be villainous.

Bianca walked towards Stiles, leaving Theo behind her, and said, "It's about time you showed up. Did you know your old boy toy was here?"

"Yeah, I did," he said tightly, his jaw clenching. Bianca paused in front of him, but Stiles didn't pay her any mind. He glared right through her, pinning Theo with his hazel eyes. Stiles reached out to take Bianca by the wrist. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She dodged his grip and glanced over her shoulder at the other boy to see him shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny of her sibling. A suffocating tension hung between the two. Bianca wanted to chalk it up to testosterone, but she sensed there was something deeper going on.

Theo began slowly backing away from them as he said, "Maybe I should leave. I'll be seeing you two."

Bianca watched him retreat until he disappeared into the night. Scowling, she whirled back around to Stiles, but he was already stalking away in the opposite direction of Theo. "We're going, B," he said, not bothering to check if she was with him.

She stood stunned for a moment before trailing after him with a huff, her fists curled at her sides. Bianca didn't know what was going on with Stiles, but she wanted to figure it out. His bitter reaction when he saw his old friend genuinely caught her off guard.

Bianca waited until they got to the Jeep to commence the argument that was bound to ensue. When it came to the twins, it was only a matter of time until they found a reason to bicker. This time, it was Theo.

By the time she reached the vehicle, Stiles already had it up and running. His hands drummed against the wheel impatiently as he waited for her. Bianca wrenched the door open and clambered inside, slamming it shut with far too much force. Sitting with her back against the window so she could face her brother, Bianca glared at him with indignation glinting in her narrowed eyes.

"So, what the fuck is your problem, asshole?"

Ignoring her, Stiles started interrogating Bianca as he drove towards their house. "What did he say to you?"

"You. First," she said. Her tone indicated that it would be unwise of him to deny her. However, Stiles always did test Bianca's boundaries.

"Did Theo act strangely at all, did he say anything weird?" He continued to press.

Bianca quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You mean like you right now?"

A silence followed as Stiles contemplated what he could say without giving anything away to her. He knew he was acting bizarre, more so than usual, but he couldn't very well tell Bianca that Theo was a werewolf. Or that he was trying to join Scott McCall's pack because not only was Scott also a werewolf, he was an alpha.

Sighing, Stiles briefly glimpsed over at her. "Just hear me out, okay?" Bianca scoffed at his request and rolled her eyes as she angled herself away from him. Stiles didn't take the hint that that meant she didn't want to listen to what he had to say, so he went on. "There's something that seems off about him. I'm a very good judge of character, and I know there's something wrong with him. I can feel it."

"Well, maybe you're projecting, because there's definitely something wrong with you," Bianca said.

"Come on, B. Don't you remember Theo from the fourth grade? Did that really seem like the same guy to you?" Stiles inquired. He was determined to sway his sister to see his side of things. A difficult task considering her predisposition to disagree with him.

"Stiles, it's been almost a fucking decade," Bianca pointed out in exasperation. "I'm sure he's changed a lot. So have you, so have I, so has everyone."

"Tell me what you two were talking about," he reiterated his earlier question as a demand which Bianca didn't take too kindly to.

Bianca thudded her head against the headrest. She let her eyes fall shut, pretending she was trying to recall their conversation. "He was recruiting me to join his fight club." She gasped and peered to Stiles as she said, "Damn, I already broke the first _and_ second rule."

Unamused by her little bit, Stiles said, "Seriously, I want you to stay away from Theo. I don't trust him."

"Fuck you," she spat vehemently. "You have no right to tell me who I can and can't spend my time with. I'm more than capable of making those types of decisions on my own."

"I'm very aware of that, and we all know you always make the very best choices when it comes to the kinds of people you surround yourself with. I'm trying to protect you, okay? He could be dangerous," Stiles cautioned.

"I don't need protection from Theo or anything else for that matter. Especially not yours," Bianca said with a bite to her words.

Stiles was conveniently forgetting who always won when they wrestled as children. He may have had nearly a foot on her now that they were older, but she was the one who kickboxed three times a week. Bianca was also more competitive than him. She didn't care what she had to do to win, even if it meant playing dirty. Stubbornness was another pillar trait of the Stilinski family name.

"I'm your brother. It's my job to-"

"Cut the patriarchal bullshit. I can take care myself."

"But-"

Interrupting once more, Bianca definitively asserted, "We're done talking about this, Stiles!"

"Is that his jacket!?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Bianca's fingers rubbed her temples as she let out a groan of frustration. "Oh my god, shut up. Just for five minutes, will you shut the fuck up? Do you think you can do that?" Realistically speaking, Bianca knew it wasn't probable.

"We don't even have five minutes left in the car," he muttered, not being able to resist the urge to get the last word in.

She raised her head and peeked out the window. Sure enough, they were pulling into their neighborhood. Bianca was so busy fighting with Stiles the whole ride that she didn't even realize how close they were to home.

Home…

It felt strange to call it that when she hadn't set foot inside of it in two years.

As the Jeep came to a jolting halt in front of the house she grew up in, Bianca's chest constricted. She knew what was waiting on the other side of that front door: a disapproving father. A hard lump formed in her throat and she attempted to swallow it down.

 _It's only for one year, B,_ she told herself. _You can make it through one year._

Bianca got out of the car, leaving her luggage to be dealt with later. She jogged onto the porch so that there was a roof over her head, but she didn't go any further. She hovered at the door uncertainly as she toyed with the frayed edges of her sleeve.

Stiles came up behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. Considering their argument on hold for the time being, Bianca appreciated the comfort that her twins presence brought her. She missed it; she almost forgot how it felt.

With his support, Bianca was able to open the door and crossed the threshold.

Just as she expected, nothing was different. It still looked like a place that lacked a mother's touch. There were liquor stains on the faded rugs and an ugly painting hanging crookedly on the wall. It was only there to hide a hole put there by Bianca that Stiles crudely plastered over. Everything was precisely the same as it was when she left.

A wave of relief washed over Bianca. She was worried that this place would no longer feel like her home, but it did. Even though it meant dealing with her father, she was glad to be back.

John came out from the kitchen when he heard the door close. He saw his children in the foyer, and he could barely believe his eyes when they landed on his daughter. "Angel," he breathed out. John shook his head at himself and corrected, "I mean, Bianca."

Bianca repressed a sneer at the old nickname, opting to keep her expression neutral. John had been calling her that ever since she was a baby because her middle name was Angelica. She used to enjoy it but had since outgrown nickname.

"Johnathan," she said coolly which prompted Stiles to nudge her with his elbow. "I mean, John." Bianca knew Stiles wanted her to say dad, but that wasn't going to happen.

Their father was wounded by Bianca's distant greeting. He wasn't expecting much else from her, though. Hell, John was happy she was even speaking to him.

"You, uh, you look good. So much like Claudia," he said, shuffling closer with his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Bianca flinched at the mention of her mother. It was true. The older she got, the more she resembled Claudia, and she hated it. Her own reflection was a constant reminder of what she lost. Of who she lost.

Clearing her throat, Bianca said, "You look…" she trailed off to take him in. "Tired."

She also wasn't wrong. His thinning, graying hair was disheveled. His icy blue eyes were bloodshot. Bianca was sure John had brought his work home with him as usual. It was more than likely that he was poring over case files prior to her arrival. In uniform or not, he was always the sheriff.

Forcing a laugh, John nodded in agreement. "It's getting late. I just wanted to stay up long enough to see you," he told her, still unable to tear his gaze away as if she would evaporate into thin air if he did.

"Well, you did," Bianca said as she folded her arms across her chest.

John peered to Stiles, searching for his help to ease the awkward situation, but all he offered was a shrug. Stiles was rarely speechless. He was always making comments at the most inappropriate times much to John's chagrin. Of course, when John finally wanted him to talk, he had nothing to say.

"We'll have a nice family dinner soon to catch up, but you kids should get some rest. First day of school tomorrow," John said to break the quiet.

"Yeah, I should get settled," Bianca mumbled as she briskly brushed past him to make her way to the stairs.

"Wait," John beckoned. Bianca tentatively turned, her grip tightening on the banister. She feared that he would try to hug her, but he only said, "Welcome home."

Bianca sulked upstairs without another word. Stiles and John exchanged a glance, and he could see the heartache written all over his father's weathered face. Sighing, he gave his son a strained smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Stiles remained alone in the foyer, sliding down a wall until he was sitting on the floor.

Part of him wished that his sister hadn't returned. He felt awful for even thinking it, but she had no idea what she was coming back to. Things were far more dangerous than they were when she left, and Stiles didn't want her to get involved like he and his friends were.

Bianca was a wild card. Reckless, unpredictable, and volatile. It was safer to keep her as far away from the supernatural world as possible. Stiles convinced the rest of the pack to keep her in the dark as well. They had previously agreed to no longer keep secrets from their loved ones since it tended to cause more harm than good, but Bianca was a special circumstance.

There was no telling what could happen if she were to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Back with another chapter! This turned out longer than I originally planned, but I really wanted to get all of the exposition out of the way. Hope it wasn't too boring, I know the story hasn't been that action packed yet. Trust me, things will pick up soon. Just bear with me. I really hope that you're all enjoying it so far because I'm honestly so happy to be writing Bianca again. Also, I just want to take a second to thank everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! Yourpalmoony, thewailingwolf25, january lily, huntsthemoon, allybz, kisaageckos, ferallahey, wild-stdreams, mina luriya, thechosenpen, maddie rose, musicluver246, and akagami hime chan. You're all seriously amazing. Thank you so much for your support!**


End file.
